Love Notes
by rippling0water0eyes
Summary: Olette gets a love note from a Secret admirer. HaynerxOlette


"Well– I... couldn't imagine what it means..." Olette said, putting her finger to her lip and frowning.

"You really can't?" Hayner asked, laughing a little.

"No... Tell me?" She asked, her eyes big.

He closed one eye and put his left index finger to his lips. In a hushed tone, he said, "It's a secret."

She scooted a little closer. "I think you can trust me."

"Good." Moving forward, he stopped with his lips right next to her ear, their cheeks brushed a bit. "It means that you have a secret admirer."

She smiled a little and moved away. "What?"

"Yeah." He moved back, too. "That's what it means. I thought it was obvious."

"Nuh-uh. Really?" Olette looked down at the note in her hands.

"Well, duh. I mean it's only some stupid mushy note, no signature. Someone really likes you and they don't know how to say it."

"It's not stupid." She said, getting offended.

"Well, you know, it's not like... _stupid _stupid. But... it _is _kind of dumb."

"How so?"

"If I guy likes you he should just say it." He looked away and folded his arms.

"Sounds like jealousy." She mocked.

"Of what?"

"Oh. Well, sorry." She said, sarcastically.

"You're the one that said it, don't apologize to me."

"Well then maybe you should apologize."

"For what?"

"For what you said about it being stupid. It's... important to me."

"Why?" Now _he _sounded insulted.

"I don't know..." Her voice was innocent, like she was getting shy about something. This struck him as odd. They had been best friends forever, and she had never really gotten shy with him. They were always up front and honest... except for one secret they both shared... "I guess... he must be the first boy ever to really like me... and that's kind of embarrassing..." Her cheeks now held a pink tint.

"Aw, come on. You know that can't be true." He tried to sound compassionate.

"Name one." She said slowly, her voice low.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He wanted so badly to comfort her, he could tell she was hurt, but he didn't want to expose... himself...

"I just... I'm sorry. Now I'm being all stupid and selfish. Don't even listen to me, Hayner."

"No, Olette." He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "You're not being stupid."

"Then why do I feel like I'm being hurtful just by talking about it?"

"Maybe it _is_ hurting me..." He said softly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He moved out of the hug. "I just mean that... if you get a boyfriend, maybe you won't spend as much time with me." He was half-lying. Yes, he worried about that, but what he really meant, was that he wanted her to notice him as more than just a friend.

"Aw, Hayner, you know I'd never do that. It's sweet, though." She smiled at him.

"Yeah... But, you can't always just think so bad of yourself, Olette. You're really cool, and I think any guy would be lucky to date you." She didn't say anything, but he didn't dare to look at her, he might lose his nerve. He stood up from the couch and faced away. "I... wouldn't mind, actually. You know, Olette, we've known each other a long time- a _really _long time- and... for the longest time... I've... felt... something for you. At first, I wasn't really sure what it was. But now... I think I know. For me, when I'm with you... it's like... I'm just so much more... complete. Yeah, I guess that sounds a lot stupider than anything in that note, huh? Olette... I guess... what I'm trying to say is..." His voice went down to a whisper. "I love you. But then, I always have."

He looked back at her, only to see that she had fallen asleep. Laying on her side, her hair had fallen out of it's two pigtails, thin wisps barely falling into her face. He couldn't help but smile. This was the girl he loved, and she was so beautiful to him. Suddenly, it occurred to him, how much had she heard? Then it came to him, how he could let her know. After placing a soft kiss on her cheek, he walked into another room, picked up a piece of paper, and a pen. He walked back into the room she slept in and sat down at the table. Staring at her for inspiration, he began to write.

xxx

The next morning, Olette awoke before Hayner. She giggled at the sight of him, sleeping with his head down on the table, still holding a pen. Then, her curiosity got the better of her and she bit her lip, smiling evilly. She moved silently across the room, and gently pulled the piece of paper from under his cheek. Her smile soon faded as she read through the words on the page.

When she reached the bottom, a tear hindered on the edge of her eye, and she smiled at the boy, still sleeping soundly.

_Your secret admirer_

"Hayner..." She said softly. "I love you so much... I only wish I'd known how you felt..."

His nose wrinkled a bit, and he opened his eyes slowly. He was surprised to find Olette's smiling face, her chin on her arms, across from him on the table. "Gah! Olette!" He sat up quickly and moved his hand to where the letter should have been. "What?" He searched for it frantically. He heard a paper shake in the air. He looked up instantly, blushing a little. "Olette!"

She smiled mockingly. "'And your eyes twinkle like the glittering night sky'. Hm, you know, it's not _stupid _stupid."

"Olette, listen, I really–" She cut him off.

"Hayner. I'm sorry. But... was it you who wrote the first one?"

"No."

"But then... so you really like me, or were you trying to make me feel better."

"Olette, I really like you. I really... love you."

"Hayner..." She hugged him, but soon changed her mind to better "fit the moment" and kissed him instead. "I love you, too." She smiled, and he smiled back, tears still falling to her cheeks. "But the night sky, Hayner?"

He laughed a little and kissed her again.


End file.
